Answer All My Questions and Win Stuff/Transcript
Transcript for Answer All My Questions and Win Stuff Narrator: One sunshiny day at the Botsfords… (Scene: The Botsford living room. Mrs. Botsford is sitting on the couch watching TV, and Becky and Bob walk up to her.) Becky: Hi Mom, what’s u-- (Mrs. Botsford puts her hand out, and raises her finger to her lips, making it clear that she wants Becky to be quiet.) Mrs. Botsford: Sorry hon, it’s just that this brand new game show is about to start. It’s called-- (A slick-looking man comes on the screen and begins talking.) Seymour: Answer all my questions and win stuff! I’m your host, Seymour Orlando Smooth. Hi everyone, and welcome to the game show where the contestant is-- YOU! If you received an answer sheet in the mail last week, pull it out right now! Mrs. Botsford: (picking up a paper next to her) Okay... Seymour: Alrighty then, here… we go! Please neatly print the answer to each question in the appropriately numbered box. Question one… what is a word beginning with the letter “P” that means agree to allow? For example, a parent signs her child’s “mmm-mmm-mmm” slip to go on a field trip. Mrs. Botsford: (nervous and struggling with the answer) Ohh… Seymour: Okay, I’m just waiting for permission to go on to the next questions! Mrs. Botsford: Huh… is answer number one “'permission'”? Becky: Y-yeah, I think so. Mrs. Botsford: Oh, right! Chalk one up for the “B team! Seymour: Question number two… what is my name? Now, take your time. I, Seymour Orlando Smooth, will wait before I ask you the next question. Mrs. Botsford: Oh! His name is Seymour Orlando Smooth! Becky: But he just-- Seymour: Question number three… what is a word beginning with the letter “W” that means to remove money from a bank account? (raises his watch up to look at it) Oh my, look at the time! I hope I have a chance to get to the BANK before they close, you know… I really need to WITHDRAW some money from my account! (clears throat) Ahem. Becky: Okay, I think there’s something fishy-- Mrs. Botsford: Done! Seymour: Now when you finish, just print and sign your name on the bottom of your worksheet and bring it right on down to the TV station! Any contestant who answers all the questions correctly will win a fabulous prize, and have a chance to spin-- (Mrs. Botsford says it along with him.) Seymour and Mrs. Botsford: (together) --the Wheel of Wonderful Stuff! Mrs. Botsford: Ohh! So, so wonderful! Becky: (in a sarcastic and suspicious tone) Yes. Wonderful. Narrator: Later, at the city TV studio… (Scene: the “TV studio”, which looks more like an abandoned theater. Dozens of people are lined up, including the mayor and Edith von Hoosinghaus. They stand in front of a cardboard cutout of Seymour.) Mayor: (extending a paper to the cutout) Hello, here’s my answer sheet! (Seymour runs over and knock down the cutout figure.) Seymour: Congratulations fine sir, let me tell you what you’ve won! First, a lifetime supply of AIR! Mayor: Ooh, I LOVE air! Seymour: It’s not just for breathing anymore! Mayor: What else is it good for? Seymour: You’ve also won the home version of… ME! That’s right, now you can play Answer All My Questions and Win Stuff, right from the comfort of your very own home! Mayor: Wow, thanks. It’s really-- creepy! Seymour: Right! Get lost! Mayor: But I-- Seymour: Next. Edith: Here you go. Seymour: Congratulations, madam, let me tell you what you’ve won! (The camera pans to the back of the line, where Mrs. Botsford, Becky and Bob are standing.) Mrs. Botsford: Wow, look at all these people who also filled out answer sheets for the game show, hoping to win a prize! Hm, I know there’s a shorter way to say that… Becky: Yeah, it’s uh, contestant's, mom. People who participate in a contest or game show are called '''contestant's. '''Mrs. Botsford: Right! I wonder who’s gonna get a chance to spin the Wheel of Wonderful Stuff? (The mayor and Edith walk past them, carrying their jars of air and Seymour dolls.) Edith: Do you believe it? I won this creepy puppet and a lifetime supply of air! Mayor: Me too! (They breathe into the jar.) Edith: Oh, I feel dizzy and light-headed! Mayor: Me too! (They walk off.) Becky: (to Bob) Lifetime supply of AIR? That’s ridiculous! There’s definitely something suspicious going on. (To her mother) Um, Mom? Um, Bob and I have never been to a TV studio before, and gosh, gee, it’s so exciting! Can we please take a tour? Mrs. Botsford: Alright, you have my… PERMISSION! Becky: Gosh gee, thanks Mom! (She and Bob run off. She cries “Word up!” and transforms. She lands inside the studio.) WordGirl: (to Huggy) Start looking around. Quietly. (Huggy gives her the thumbs up and goes off.) Narrator: Meanwhile, back on line… (Mrs. Botsford is now at the front of the line.) Mrs. Botsford: Well, looks like I’m the last contestant! Seymour: Indeed! Well, then looks like I’m off to the bank! Mrs. Botsford: What? Seymour: Nothing. (clears throat) Congratulations madam, let me tell you what you’ve won. Mrs. Botsford: So has anyone won the chance to win the Wheel of Wonderful Stuff? Seymour: Eh… no. But, congratulations madam, let me tell you what you-- Mrs. Botsford: (screams with excitement) Oh, my goodness, this has never happened to me before! Seymour: Ugh… okay, WHAT has never happened? Mrs. Botsford: Well, I mean on TV, you said, “Any contestant who answered all the questions correctly will win a FAA-bulous prize and have a chance to SPINN the WHEEEL of WONDERFUL STUFF! Seymour: Right…? Mrs. Botsford: Well, since no one else has won it, and !’m the last one here, that means I automatically WIN! Seymour: That-- it-- you-- uh-- well no, you see, uh, that happens much, much later-- (She hugs Seymour.) Mrs. Botsford: (squeals) Is the wheel in here? Can I spin it right now? Seymour: Oh now, now, you just hold on there, my-- Mrs. Botsford: Let me go find my daughter, she’s GOT to see this! Be right back! Seymour: No, w-wait… I was trying to… leave… she’s gone. Okay, no problem. There’s nothing that Mr. Smooth can’t handle. (Back inside the studio, WordGirl is still looking around with Huggy. Huggy is up in a booth, playing with the buzzer.) WordGirl: Huggy, did you find anything? (He shakes his head. Just then, they hear the door slam.) WordGirl: Oh no, someone’s coming! Hide! (She ducks into the booth where Huggy is. Seymour walks in.) Seymour: Ah, I’ll just tell that woman that the wheel is out of order. Then she’ll leave, and I’ll be home free! (laughs) Seymour, you are brilliant! (He kisses the hand puppet.) Oh, the people of this city are so GULLIBLE! (He pulls out the stack of answer sheets he received.) Seymour: Hmm, let’s see, Mrs. Botsford. Your worksheet says “'permission'”, “Seymour Orlando Smooth”, “withdraw”, and money. Alone it means nothing, but when I rub my special pen over the rest of the page, everything I wrote in disappearing ink reappears! Now it says, “I give my PERMISSION to SEYMOUR ORLANDO SMOOTH to WITHDRAW all of my money from this bank, signed, MRS. SALLY BOTSFORD! Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! Oh Sally! Ho-ho-ho! Oh… I just love standing in an empty room explaining my whole plan to myself… (WordGirl flies down to him with Huggy.) WordGirl: 'You’re not alone anymore! ''(Seymour gasps.) '''Seymour: WordGirl! WordGirl: Now, Huggy! (He leaps at Seymour and grabs him around the chest, but slides off. He tries grabbing his leg, but Seymour shakes him off.) Seymour: Sorry, but thanks for playing! (A pedestal with a prize on it shoots up from under Huggy, propelling him into the air. WordGirl catches him.) Seymour: Here’s a little parting gift for our contestant's! ''(Seymour smiles at them, showing all his teeth. The glare from them blinds WordGirl and Huggy.) '''WordGirl: Ahh! Teeth-- too bright! (Seymour tries to talk to them while his teeth are still clenched together.) Seymour: Ha-ha, WordGirl, you’ve met your match! WordGirl: '''What? '''Seymour: Match! You’ve met your match! WordGirl: Sorry, one more time? Seymour: (unclenching his teeth) Oh, forget it. Take-- THIS! (He tilts his head back, then flings it forward. Hair gel flies off of his hair and lands at the feet of WordGirl and Huggy.) WordGirl: Ugh! What is this stuff? Seymour: Hair gel. Game show host strength! WordGirl: Ugh! Seymour: And now-- prepare for… (He pulls a lever, and balloons drop from the ceiling.) Seymour: Whoops. Wrong lever. (He pulls the other one, and two robotic arms emerge from inside the “wheel of wonderful stuff.” They grab WordGirl and Huggy and pull them in.) Seymour: This beautiful wheel is made from a titanium alloy, and three-inch thick glass! It’s completely soundproof! But, that’s not all. It also spins at such a high rate of speed that you two will be ridiculously dizzy! (The cover closes on the wheel, trapping them inside.) Seymour: By the time you regain your balance, I’ll be on the beautiful shores of Puerto Vallarta, with a prize package worth over one million dollars-- (Mrs. Botsford wanders onto the set and bumps into Seymour.) Seymour: Hi! Mrs. Botsford: Hi! Say, have you any idea where the tour might be, I’ve been looking all over for my-- (She gasps as she sees the wheel in front of her.) Mrs. Botsford: Is that the Wheel of Wonderful Stuff?? Seymour: You betcha! Say… how about you step on up here and give this wheel a big old spin, huh? You have my permission! Mrs. Botsford: ohh-- (She moves toward the wheel, while inside WordGirl and Huggy pound on it trying to escape.) WordGirl: We have to get out of here before the wheel spins and we get really, really dizzy! (Huggy signals that he has an idea. He pulls a large diamond ring from his pocket.) WordGirl: (gasps) One of Seymour’s diamond rings? Narrator: Good thinking, Huggy! Diamonds can cut through almost anything! (Huggy starts dragging it along the surface of the metal, cutting into it. Meanwhile, outside the wheel, Seymour is talking to Mrs. Botsford.) Seymour: Now, are you ready to spin the Wheel of Wonderful Stuff? (She nods with glee. Back inside the wheel, WordGirl is trying to listen while Huggy continues to cut through the metal.) WordGirl: Huggy! Move it! (Mrs. Botsford steps up to the wheel and starts to spin it.) WordGirl: Oh no, we’re too late! Narrator: Will the defining duo get dizzified by the dazzling-- WordGirl: Hold on! She’s spinning! Brace yourself… (The wheel only moves a little bit.) Seymour: That’s it? That’s your spin? Mrs. Botsford: Yep. Porcelain kitty figurines! Come to mama! Seymour: Ehookay… Um, now you can keep the porcelain kitties OR… you can spin the wheel again for the chance to win one of the fabulous BIG prizes! Like a fabulous cruise around the world, or how about a gazillion dollars? Yeah! Mrs. Botsford: I’m gonna keep the kitties! Seymour: You serious? Mrs. Botsford: Yes. Seymour: Fine, the kitties are yours. (Mrs. Botsford lets out a loud scream.) Seymour: (laughs) Um, and because you’ve been such an amazing contestant, you have my permission to take a free bonus spin! Mrs. Botsford: Really? More kitties! Seymour: No! I- I mean, uh-- this time, the wheel has to go around ten times for it to count. Mrs. Botsford: Oh. Okay. (Seymour puts his hand on his forehead. This time, she gives it a big spin.) Seymour: Ha-ha! Ha-ha-ha-ha! I won! I won! Mrs. Botsford: What do you mean, YOU won? I thought I was the contestant. Seymour: Yes, yes, yes of course you are. But for right now, heh heh, I won! I won! Oh yes, I won! (WordGirl drops down and hovers in front of the wheel with Huggy.) Seymour: WordGirl! You escaped! WordGirl: Yep. A couple of minutes ago. We just wanted to see you dance around like a goofball before we took you down. Mrs. Botsford: What’s going on? WordGirl: He TRICKED you, Mom-- mom, mom, Mama Mia what a trick! Heh. (Huggy covers his face.) Mrs. Botsford: What do you mean? (WordGirl rushes over to Seymour and grabs the sheets from him.) WordGirl: Smooth here used invisible ink to try to swindle you out of your money! See for youself! (She hands the papers to Mrs. Botsford, who starts reading the one on top.) Seymour: Hey! Mrs. Botsford: (reading) “I give my permission to Seymour Orlando Smooth to withdraw all my money from this bank. Signed, Mrs. Sally Botsford”?! WordGirl: Permission means for you to allow someone to do something. So he tricked you into giving him permission to steal all the money from your bank account! (Seymour grabs the papers back.) Seymour: That’s RIGHT! And after I take care of you three, I have to go to the bank to make a few withdrawals! WordGirl: I don’t think so! Seymour: Oh yeah? Well who cares what you think? Take THIS! (He grins at her again, and his shiny teeth blind her and Huggy again.) WordGirl: Ahh! Mrs. Botsford: Think you can trick ME, huh? Huggy Fuzzylumps-- HERE! Catch! (She take a compact from her purse and tosses it at Huggy. He aims the mirror back at Seymour.) Seymour: Dah! Alright, tell you what else you’ve won! Another trip to the HAIR SALON! (He prepares to fling more hair gel at WordGirl and Huggy, but Mrs. Botsford pulls a shower cap from her purse and shoves it onto his head.) Mrs. Botsford: Nope! Seymour: Ooh, that elastic’s tight! Mrs. Botsford: Serves your right, tricking innocent people out of their money! (WordGirl zips away and returns with a pole from the wheel, which she wraps around Seymour. The wheel rolls past them.) Seymour: Not my wheel! Not my wonderful wheel! Mrs. Botsford: Nice job, WordGirl! WordGirl: Thanks! Back atcha, Mrs. B. Where’d you get a shower cap? Mrs. Botsford: Well, it’s been a while since I cleaned out my pocketbook. (She pulls out an electric beater,a bowling ball, and a spring-loaded trap.) Mrs. Botsford: Say, any chance you could help me find my daughter and her pet monk-- WordGirl: Oh. Whoops! (WordGirl takes off as Mrs. Botsford pulls out a teapot.) Mrs. Botsford: So long, WordGirl! (Becky and Bob walk up to her.) Mrs. Botsford: Well, THERE you are! You missed all the excitement! Becky: Oh, I don’t know… that tour was pretty exciting. (She winks to the audience.) Narrator: And so, once again WordGirl and Captain Huggy Face are our grand prize winners! With a little help from contestant Mrs. Sally Botsford. And Mr. Smooth wins himself an all-expense trip to jail! (The police sergeant and another officer stand next to the paddy wagon.) Narrator: So kids, get permission from your folks and tune in next time for another amazing adventure of WoooordGiiirl! (In the final scene, WordGirl holds a mic, and she and Huggy smile as they stand next to pictures of themselves.) Category:Transcripts Category:Episodes